O Baile Das Bruxas
by MinervaLongbottom
Summary: O Baile Especial das Bruxas está sendo preparado no sexto ano de Hogwarts. E Tiago Potter está determinado a conquistar a ruiva Evans. Os marotos entrarão em ação para ajudar seu amigo.
1. O Convite

O Baile das Bruxas

**1- O Convite**.

_Prezados Alunos e Alunas,_

_Este ano, ocorre o Baile Especial da Festa das Bruxas, cada Casa deve escolher o tema de suas fantasias. Os Diretores estão à disposição, para resolver, trata-se de uma festividade, respeitada em nossa comunidade. E esperamos total colaboração de nossos alunos e uma festa harmônica e alegre._

_Uma festa para os jovens de mente e espírito._

_Uma festa para os alunos de Hogwarts._

_Sejam criativos._

_Alvo Dumbleodore._

Tiago Potter leu o pergaminho mais uma vez, empurrou os óculos para trás, com um suspiro conspirador.

--- Como faço para convencer a Evans a ser meu par nesse baile ?– pensou alto, acreditando-se sozinho na sala comunal.

A risada abafada e o Hum, Hum , mostrou a Tiago seu engano.

---É um baile a fantasia, Pontas. Sua grande chance! – Sirius exclamou com a expressão maliciosa e sagaz marcantes em seu rosto bonito.

Tiago lançou o pergaminho no lixo, com ar de pouco caso.

---Por que você não a convida, sem truques? – perguntou Lupin; tinha percebido algumas vezes o olhar de admiração da amiga monitora, mas duvidou que Tiago acreditaria.

---E tirar a graça da coisa! Francamente, Aluado! – Sirius contra-atacou, com sua risada contagiante.

---Evans gosta de você, Lupin. Por isso, você pensa ser fácil. – disse Tiago, numa estranha seriedade.

E seus olhos piscaram! Alarmantes!

Sirius sorriu: ---Wow! – ele conhecia o amigo muito bem, talvez até melhor que os outros e disparou: - Tiago teve uma idéia!

Remo empertigou-se no sofá. Ele nunca gostava das idéias de Tiago! Mas sempre se divertia com elas.

A expressão de satisfação ainda estava no rosto do maroto.

---Almofadinhas, Aluado, a bela Lílian Evans irá nessa festa comigo! E vocês vai me ajudar.

Pedro entrou na sala naquele instante e viu os amigos! E animou-se, era um deles. Os marotos. Ser parte daquele grupo fazia-lhe bem. Despertava coragem para sua vida.

---Amigos, o que foi que eu perdi?

Tiago sorriu mais vez.

---Eu tive uma idéia para o baile, Rabicho e você também vai me ajudar.

Sirius rodou a chave da sua moto em suas mãos.

---Estamos em ação.

Nota da Autora: Eu sei! Eu sei, mas o começo tem de ser curtinho, essa é minha primeira história HP e estou perdendo minhas inibições pouco a pouco.

Os personagens não são meus! São fabulosos e eu os adoro e esta é a minha forma de prestigiá-los.

Minerva Longbottom.

próximo capítulo: O Plano do Maroto.


	2. O Plano do Maroto Longbottom

Capítulo 2 – Longbottom

----Não, não, não! – Remo quase berrou, provocando um ataque de riso em Sirius.

Tiago ficou sério. A reação de Remo era muito pior do que ele havia imaginado!

---Por que não? – argumentou o apaixonado Potter.

Remo ergueu os olhos em total desagrado.

---Por que não? – Remo prosseguiu ignorando deliberadamente as zombarias de Sirius. – Você pretende envolver até mesmo a Minerva. Tiago, você enloqueceu? Convide a garota como qualquer um faz!

Sirius ficou quieto.

---Pontas não é qualquer um. Nem você, Remo, somos Os Marotos. Tornar-se monitor está virando sua cabeça. – Sirius sabia ter de utilizar argumentos fortes, Tiago dava muita atenção ao Aluado. E isso às vezes, estragava a diversão.

---Sirius, certas atitudes tem limites! – exasperou-se Remo. Adorava se divertir com amigos, mas aquele plano tinha destino certo: A SALA DE DUMBLEODRE, sala conhecida bem demais para seu gosto.

---Desde de quando? A vida é frágil, Remo. Qual é a graça?

Tiago ficou dividido entre os amigos, sabia que Remo estava certo, mas Sirius também tinha razão . E se tratava de Lílian!

---Eu posso falar? – perguntou o garoto perdido em seus pensamentos.

Sirius lançou o cabelo para trás, prestando total atenção no amigo.

---Claro, Rabicho! – "_se ele apoiar o Remo, terei de dar um jeito sozinho, essa idéia do Tiago é boa demais para ser desperdiçada!" – _Sirius ofereceu um sorriso malicioso.

---Não precisamos fazer isso sozinhos! Existe alguém acima de qualquer suspeita! E a Minerva irá colaborar sem saber da nossa participação.

----QUEM? – perguntaram Sirius, Tiago e Remo em um uníssono atordoante.

Rabicho adorou poder ajudar seus amigos com uma idéia original.

---Frank Longbottom!

---De Jeito Nenhum! – Remo argumentou. O destacado aluno da Grifinória era o motivo de orgulho, exemplar em todas as matérias, sério e compenetrado. O jovem aluno aluado apostava como a lua cheia estava marcada para duas semanas, que o Longbottom nunca os ajudaria.

Sirius e Tiago deveriam estar pensando alguma coisa semelhante pois guardaram silêncio.

---Meu amigo, Remo, todos temos uma fraqueza. E eu sei qual é a de Longbottom. – O jovem maroto fez um certo suspense. – Alice . A minha melhor amiga e da jovem Lílian.

Sirius sorriu, desdenhoso.

---Brilhante, Rabicho, brilhante. Vamos aplaudir, pessoal, ele merece!

--- E isso vai dar certo? – Remo perguntou, preocupado, tinha um pressentimento sobre a ideía de Tiago.

Tiago empurrou os óculos para trás.

---Já está funcionando. A participação de Longbottom irá começar! E só esperar o próximo anúncio de Dumbleodore.

**... quatro dias depois...**

_Caros alunos, _

_Após o maravilhoso debate de nossos alunos, a proposta aprovada foi a do Sr. Longbottom. _

_Pela sua originalidade, dinâmica e visão futura. O tema do baile será : A História dos Trouxas : o tema extenso abrange períodos históricos e até mesmo algumas lendas do fascinante mundo trouxa. E em como eles encaram a magia. _

_As Casas escolheram Seus temas e seus trajes e apresentações serão baseadas sob a temática escolhida. Apesar de amistoso, o quesito imaginativo e harmônico contará pontos para a Cada Casa. Boa Sorte e divertam-se. _

_Alvo Dumbleore._

_Grifinória –Os Guerreiros dos Tempos;(Lendas e Mitos)_

_Sonserina – A Idade Medieval – Reis e Nobres o Continente Europeu;_

_Corvinal-O Século das Luzes – ilumistas e cientistas do mundo trouxa;_

_Lufa-Lufa- Cavaleiros e Damas – Em Nome da Honra._

Belatriz olhou o cartaz com um misto de nojo e indignação.

---Esse maldito Longbottom! Que tema mais ridículo!

A jovem bela e loira olhou para a amiga com estudado cinismo.

---Cale-se, Belatriz. Longbottom é queridinho de todos. Não cometa erros, até mesmo os professores da Sonserina gostam daquele traidor. Mas não esqueça, ele tem dinheiro e seu sangue é puro. Temos de ser cautelosas com ele.

---Odeio essa posição, Narcisa. Chegará o dia onde veremos essa ralé trouxa expulsa dessa escola.

Narcisa olhou a amiga com decisão. ---Vamos aproveitar a ocasião, Bela, um Baile de Máscaras, apropriado para nossas artimanhas.

Belatriz sentiu o fogo da raiva nas veias.

---Sim, vamos dar aos trouxas uma mostra da nossa nobreza!

Narcisa esquadrinhou o quarto como se quisesse fazer dele seu quartel.

Proporcionariam aos sangues-ruins **o baile de suas vidas**.

Próximo Capítulo: Artimanhas e Costumes.


End file.
